


"Merry" Christmas

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Gen, M/M, Uhhh not a lot here, its just a short and kinda sweet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tom and Tord bond a little over how merry their Christmas isn't.
Relationships: If you want, Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	"Merry" Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers! I hope you guys have a happy holiday and a great new year! Here's some good ol' fashioned Tomtord shit to end off the season. Hope you guys like it! As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you guys have wonderful holidays! :DDD

Tom laid on the couch, his flask in his hand. He stared at the ceiling as he took a swig, trying to ignore the blinding lights that were strung up around the giant tree. He had half a mind to go and turn them off, but that required moving, and Tom wasn’t a fan of doing that right now. He continued to drink and enjoy the silence until the peace was interrupted by a stupid voice with an even stupider Norwegian accent. 

“Drinking already? It isn’t even midnight.” The voice teased. Tom looked up to see Tord leaning over the back of the couch to look down at him, a smirk on his face. 

“I drink when I want, which is right now,” Tom replied, sitting up to glare at Tord. “What do  _ you _ want?” 

“Nothing. I just came out here to get some water.” Tord shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “What are  _ you _ doing out here, anyway? Do you hate Christmas so much that you want to sit out here and look at the tree?” 

“No.” Tom huffed. “I just didn’t feel like getting up.” 

Tord let out a soft huff and shook his head. “You really are pathetic, Thomas,” he bluntly told the other. “You do this every Christmas. Doesn’t it get old?” 

“Nope,” Tom replied dismissively, taking a swig out of his flask. Tord clicked his tongue and walked around the couch to sit next to Tom. 

“Seriously? Not even a little bit?” Tord held his index finger and his thumb up, spacing them only a little bit apart. 

“Nope,” Tom answered again. 

“Huh. I’d get sick of it.”   
  
“Well, I’m not you.”   
  
“And I’m sure we’re all happy that you’re not.” Tord chuckled. He looked over at the tree, letting out a sigh. “In all honesty, I’m not a big fan of Christmas either,” he stated. “It’s all commercialism and peak capitalism.”   
  
“Pft,” Tom scoffed. “Commie.”   
  
“Hey, you know I’m right.” Tord looked back at Tom with a smirk. 

“...yeah. You are,” Tom conceded. “Still a commie, though.”   
  
“At least I’m not a capitalist pig.” Tord crossed his arms. 

“Like Edd?”   
  
“Like Edd,” Tord agreed and laughed, and Tom smiled a little at his own joke. After a moment of silence, Tord stood up. 

“Well, anyway, if you’d like…” Tord began, glancing off to the side as he rephrased his words. “I’m going back to my room to work. If you want, you can join. But if you start complaining about Christmas again, I might shoot you.” He swiftly walked back into his room, leaving Tom looking after him with a raised eyebrow. After a few moments of weighing his options, he stood up and stretching, holding on to the couch arm to keep himself from falling to the ground. He pocketed his flask and walked into the kitchen, filling up a glass with water. He stared at the water for a moment, watching it ripple with every subtle movement. Eventually, he began to walk to Tord’s room, still staring at the glass with pursed lips. 

Maybe this year, Christmas won’t be so miserable. 


End file.
